Kakashi and Me
by Kitsune Angel
Summary: who was it that opened the door? and what happened? Who came back?
1. first meetings

Hello this is my second fan fiction. I hope this one turns out good. The summary is: I'm in the fic and see what happens to me. This is based on a dream I had also. I don't own anything cept my self and my story.  
  
As a child I was always taller than all the kids and now im 6 feet tall. As im walking home from school I was talking with my friend Brittany. We talked about our favorite anime characters. Hers was Kurama from Yu Yu Haksho, mine is of course Kakashi from Naruto. "Annie you are really over obsessed with that guy." I blush and say "what about Kurama you keep pictures of him under your pillow and you also have a shrine of him in your closet." Then Britt blushed too. I laughed at her. Then she started to say Kakashi and says how cute he is then it was my turn to blush and I did. Then I got home and took a shower. When I got out I dried myself and got dressed and the next thing I know I passed out.  
  
I wake up sometime later and I see that im in a forest. I get up and start to wander around. Little did I know that there was someone watching me. Then I heard some twigs break loudly and I look behind me and see a guy with silver hair who was vary tall id say 6"1'. "I must have hit my head pretty bad when I fell," I murmur out. Then he looks at me weirdly. Then he said, "What are you doing in this territory?" I said " im not sure how I got here I just finished taking a shower, then dried off." at when I said that I could almost swear I saw him blush I though. "And the next thing I know im here." Then he motioned for me to follow him. When we were walking I asked, " What is your name?" He replied "Kakashi" then I collapsed again.  
  
Then I wake up in a white room. I see Kakashi sitting in a chair next to me. He then said that I passed out when we were walking. Then I tried to get up and I felt a terrible pain in my legs. I look down and I see that my ankle is bandaged. He told me that I had sprained my ankle from the fall. Then he said, " You may stay here if you want." "Sure I say". Then a few days pass and im still at his house. He then asked if I could teach and I said yes.  
Then the next day he took me into the town and the people were looking at me like I was a freak. I stayed close to Kakashi while we were in town. Then he took me to this building with kids on the yard, I presumed that it was the school he told me about. Then we went into the school and he took me to what looked like an office. There was a man there that probably the head ninja. Then Kakashi said "I think I found the new gym teacher" the man said "is she ok? She looks a bit dazed" then Kakshi waved his hands in front of my face and asked if I was ok. I said that im ok. "You will start tomorrow is that ok for you?" he said. "That would be ok." I shyly say. Then we walk out of the building and he says, "Do you have any other cloths?" "No" I reply.  
  
Then he takes me to this store and we look at some of the cloths. I find this nice black baggy shirt with matching baggy pants and shorts. He found some shirts for me to try on. When I try them on I ask if they have a bigger size. Kakashi looks surprised at me and then I say that the bust line is to small. Then I saw him blush and he gets another shirt that's bigger. Then I say "thank you" he replies "its no problem" Then when it comes to getting undergarments I say I could get them on my own. When im finished looking at them I thought that I would try to make Kakashi blush really badly, so I went up to him and asked innocently "do you think this would be a good color to get or should I get it in red??" holding up a black bra. I couldn't believe how red he was turning. He looked like a cherry with silver hair. The villagers by the shops saw that he was really red and looked in the store and saw me with a black bra in my hand. The villagers gasped and started to whisper to each other. 


	2. mysterious dreams and masks taken off

Sry I haven't updated in a while I have a cold = (  
  
After making a quick decision I got the black one. When we left the store Kakashi was still blushing madly. After he toned down his color we went to a grocery store. While we were there I needed to get some personal things. So I asked Kakashi to help me find them.  
  
"Hey Kakashi, where are the feminine products at?" I ask kind of embarrassed.  
  
"There here I believe." He says as he points to the end of the store.  
  
So then we both went to get my personal items. After I got that over with we got some food. At this point I was getting this strange feeling when I'm around Kakashi feel relaxed, yet tense. Happy, yet hesitant to tell him how I feel. After we started to leave the store he stated  
  
"I forgot to get something for a student of mine, be right back ok?"  
  
"Ok" I said. So then I wait out there. I start to look around and I see a flyer for these new apartments. I thought that it might be a good idea to move there soon.  
After Kakashi came out of the store we walked home. When we went into his house we started to unpack the grocery's we have bought. Then I asked  
  
"What would you want for dinner?"  
  
"Whatever you want to make is fine with me." He says  
  
"Ok" I say.  
  
Then I start to make dinner. I made spaghetti with Italian meatballs and sauce of course. Then for desert I made some chocolate pie. Hopefully he liked it.  
  
"Where did you learn to cook Annie?" he asked.  
  
"My mother," I stated. "She's polish so cooking is a tradition in my family, especially porgies."  
  
"That's nice." He said  
  
Then we finished eating and he helped clean up the dishes. As we were cleaning I accidentally dropped one of the dishes and when I went to pick it up I cut my hands up pretty badly. He then noticed the blood on my hands and he grabbed a cloth and got it wet with water and helped clean my hands. After he bandaged my hands up we started to talk about things.  
  
"Why do you wear your mask?" I asked.  
  
"So my enemies can't see me." He replied.  
  
"Ohhh I thought that it might be because you have a scar on your face or something." I said.  
  
"So what am I going to be doing at the school?" I asked.  
  
"You will be a fitness teacher" he replied.  
  
"Ok" I said.  
  
Then we both got ready for bed and I got to wear this really kewl black silk tank top and black pants. (I like the color black) He was wearing navy blue pants with no shirt (drools). Since it was only 9 pm we decided to talk more about things. We talked about his students he said their names were Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. He said that they were good students and that Naruto had a fox demon sealed inside his bellybutton. I thought that it was strange. He then told me about Sasuke and his brother Itachi. I also asked why he wore his head protector over his eye. He showed me that he had a shringan eye.  
  
"I thought that you said that only the Uchiha clan had the Shringan eye." I said.  
  
"Well sometimes there are exceptions." He said.  
  
After that we both went to bed. I shared a room with him. Luckily I didn't have to share a bed though. Though the night I had many strange dream one I remember is that im in a field and I see a little boy with silverish hair playing with a girl that had blonde hair. They looked very young about three. Then I saw a woman in a white dress walking towards the kids and I see that the woman has long blonde hair. I saw her walk towards the kids and she hugs them both. Then she picks up the kids and starts to walk away. I start to follow the kids and her. Then when they got a house. It was white with blue shudders and a little flower bed in the front yard. As they were walking inside I followed them in. I saw the mother in the kitchen making some food for her children. Then she hears a knock at the door so she answers it. There was a man at the door he then said  
  
"I'm sorry but Kakashi died."  
  
Then she closed the door and started to cry and sank to the floor. Then at that moment I woke up from the dream. I was in a cold sweat. Kakashi woke up and asked  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing it was just a dream." I said.  
  
"Ok." he said.  
  
Then after he went to sleep again I thought about what the dream could have meant.  
  
"Kakashi had died," I was thinking, "it might mean something important, but what about the woman. Wait the woman was me!!" at that thought I had wide eyes. "Could it be that it is my future with Kakashi??" I ask myself.  
  
"No it's just a dream" I reassure myself before I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.  
  
The next morning I woke up and saw that he wasn't up yet. I decided to make breakfast. I found some eggs, milk, and flour and made some pancakes, I also made some toast to go with the breakfast. After I finished making the breakfast I went into his room and tried to wake him up. When I tried to wake him up by talking to him he didn't respond. I didn't want to be rude so I went up to him and shacked his shoulder. Then at that moment he then wrapped one of his arms around me and pulled me close to him and was only inches from his face. I was feeling a bit adventurous that moment and tried to see what his face looked like so I took off his mask. What I saw was the cutest man in the universe. He had the nicest lips I had ever seen, I would pass up Johnny Depp and day (no offense to you Johnny lovers). I thought that just seeing him I could die happy.  
  
Then at that moment he woke up. Kakashi looked surprised and asked what was I doing. Blushing I said  
  
"I was trying to wake you up, and I couldn't help myself I had to see what you looked like. Sorry if you're mad."  
  
"It's ok" he says.  
  
Then realizing that he had his arm around me he took it off. Then I said that I had made some toast and some pancakes.  
  
"Did your mother teach you to make them?" he asked.  
  
"No," I said, "my father taught me."  
  
Then he got up and noticed that I was blushing. He noticed that he had no shirt on and still no mask on. Then I got up and said ill be in the kitchen cleaning up the dishes. With that said I got out of the room and went into the kitchen and cleaned the dishes. When he came back out I saw that he had put his mask on.  
  
"Damn it." I thought.  
  
Then we both ate breakfast. After we were done we went to the school. Then he told me what I was going to be doing.  
  
Will there be hell in the next chapie? Who knows? I might hehe 


	3. to share a bed

Sorry but I had a lot of things to do lately. And I know that I can't spell. Deal with it ok! And I am aware that he is out of character, hell even I'm out of character. What do you want from me?*cries*  
  
Before I started the classes I asked Kakashi to meet me at the ramen stand after school.  
  
My first class didn't go as safely as I had hoped. I suggested that we play some dodge ball. I thought it would be safe to play, but a kid got hit where it would hurt more for a boy than a girl. Let's say I don't think he will play anytime soon.  
  
My second class looked at me strangely. I asked  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Then one of the kids said  
  
"You shouldn't be doing this in your condition."  
  
"What are you talking about?" I asked.  
  
"When are you due?" said another kid.  
  
"I'm not pregnant!" I yelled, "Look I know that I'm not exactly skinny as some people but there are people that weigh more than me."  
  
Then I said to the class to run 10 laps around the school. After they did that I asked the kids  
  
"Do any of you have any suggestions for games to play?"  
  
"Baseball!" a kid yelled out.  
  
So then they started to play. After the first home run a student had gotten hit in the head and I stopped the game. Then I said  
  
"Class is over for now."  
  
The last class was the most amusing thing ever. I had started to get them to play soccer. During the middle of the game Sakura had gotten hit on her forehead. I got Naruto to go up and get the nurse. When she came down she put a bandage on her head.  
  
Next we had played softball. The funniest thing had happened; Naruto had pulled down Sasuke's pants! It turns out that he had boxers with ramen designs on it. All the girls had started to giggle. Then I told them that it was rude to laugh and apologize to him. So then they had apologized to him and started to play some football. Sakura had said that she could play again. After 10 minuets she had gotten hit on the nose and it started to swell up. I told Naruto to get the nurse again. After she had put a bandage on her nose she went back to playing football. Lets say that she had gotten hit 4 more times on her face.  
  
Then we had started to play baseball. Sakura had hit her leg with the bat and ball and she wasn't even playing.  
  
Then as we were playing I had found a spider. I think that it was a bird eating spider. It was as big as a plate. I was going to show Sakura but then I thought that it might not be a good idea. When I had opened my hands to look at it I saw that it had gone somewhere. Then I started to look for it and still couldn't find it anywhere. Then I saw that it was on Sakura's head. Then I told her  
  
"Stay still you have a spider on your head."  
  
Then she stayed still for a few moments till I got the spider off her head. By then all the kids had seen the spider and most had started to scream. When I had gotten the spider I put it in a container I had found quickly.  
  
After class had ended the students took showers. Some girls that liked Sasuke had taken Naruto's cloths while he was in the shower and left him cloths that had I love Sasuke written all over them and were the colors purple and pink.  
  
As Naruto walked out of the shower room all the student took one look and laughed at him. He had to wear the cloths for the rest of the day, he wasn't exactly happy.  
  
~~~~back at home~~~~  
  
Artemida was walking to my house to give me the homework assignments because I had been absent for two days. When she knocked at my door my mother answered.  
  
"Hello I'm here to give Ann her homework." Artemida said.  
  
"She is in her room you may go upstairs." My mother replied.  
  
When Artemida got to my room she saw that I wasn't in it. When she entered the room she saw a white blinding light in my closet. When she opened the door she saw a swirling vortex.  
  
"Well now I know where Ann was the last two days, I wonder where it will lead me." She asks herself. So she walks into the vortex of doom and lands in he same spot in the forests were I landed.  
Then she walks into the hidden leaf village.  
  
~~~~back to me~~~~ As I'm walking towards the ramen stand I see Artemida talking to a kid saying  
  
"George bush is a leprechaun!"  
  
Then the little kid looked at her, screams, and then ran away. Then she said chasing after the child  
  
"Stop or ill have my photosynthetic katana wielding monkeys after you!!"  
  
Then I ran after her trying to stop her from scaring him more. Then she had chased him into an alley there is where I said  
  
"Artemida stop scaring him."  
  
With that he ran out of the alley. After that we started to talk and go to the ramen stand. I told her about everything that happened. She laughed about the bra part.  
  
After we got to the ramen stand we waited for Kakashi. Of course he was late, three hours late. When he came by the stand he was reading his book. Then I looked at him and said  
  
"This is my friend Artemida she somehow came through a vortex; could we have her stay with us?" I asked  
  
"I guess." He replied nonchalantly.  
  
"We need to get her some cloths so can I borrow some money please?" I said with pleading eyes.  
  
"Ohh fine here." He said giving me some money.  
  
"thanks." I said hugging him.  
  
"No problem." He replied.  
  
Then Artemida and I walked to the store. One of the workers from the store had said  
  
"Hello Ann how are you?"  
  
"Good," I replied, "I need to get my friend some cloths."  
  
With that she led us to the cloths department and we had followed the worker. Then Artemida started looking at cloths. She had picked out navy blue shorts, dark green pants with many pockets, a white, navy blue, and black shirt. After we had paid for them I took Artemida to the apartment that I was living in with Kakashi. On the way to the apartment some boys passed us and Artemida looked back and saw a tall young man with black hair and white eyes look back at her. She turned around and thought he was cute. Then I started to laugh at her and said  
  
"Awww does Artemida have a wittle crush on Neji?"  
  
"So at least I didn't hug him." She says.  
  
Then I had shut up. We had gotten to the apartment and put her stuff in a room. A few minutes later Kakshi had come home.  
  
"Hey Kakashi do you have any extra beds?" I asked.  
  
"No," he said "I will share my bed with you."  
  
I swore I could see that he was smiling pervertedly.  
  
Later that night I wore black baggy pants and a black sleeveless shirt. Artemida was wearing baggy navy blue pants and shirt.  
  
As I was getting comfortable I felt something weird under the pillows. I lifted the pillows and found some copies of Come Come Paradise. I looked at him and laughed and asked  
  
"Why do you read those?"  
  
"I want to find out what happens." He replied sleepily.  
  
Then all three of us went to sleep.  
  
Come and see what will happen next morning. It will be funny. 


	4. finding portals and now enters Iruka san

Hey I knew that I was forgetting something and you know what it was: a disclaimer!  
  
Disclaimer: this goes for all the chapters kk I don't own anything cept for myself and the children and the woman.  
  
During the night I had another dream. I saw the woman crying still. Somehow she looked as if she had changed, she seemed more demonic. Her children came into the room and they started to talk but I couldn't understand what they were saying it was as if there were no sounds. Then she embraced her children. And they all started to cry. I had started to cry also feeling bad for them.  
  
Then I woke up I looked beside me and saw Kakashi sleeping. He looked so peaceful and calm.  
  
"I hope dreams don't come true." I say.  
  
Then Kakashi had started to wake up. Then he opened his eyes and saw that I was awake and asked  
  
"Have another nightmare?"  
  
"How did you know?" I asked.  
  
"I have seen you waking up almost scared a lot last night," he replied nonchalantly, "so what were the dreams about?"  
  
"I remember I'm in a field and I see a little boy playing with a girl. They looked very young about three. Then I saw a woman in a white dress walking towards the kids. I saw her walk towards the kids and she hugs them both. Then she picks up the kids and starts to walk away. I start to follow the kids and her. Then when they got a house. It was white with blue shudders and a little flower bed in the front yard. As they were walking inside I followed them in. I saw the mother in the kitchen making some food for her children. Then she hears a knock at the door so she answers it. There was a man at the door he then said something but I couldn't hear what he had said. Then she closed the door and started to cry."  
  
"Then why does the dream disturb you?" he asked.  
  
"Well the people from the dream seem familiar." I replied.  
  
Then I had a funny idea. I picked up an extra pillow and said  
  
"When I toss it pretend you're asleep, ok?"  
  
"Sure" he said.  
  
Then with that I lifted up the pillow and tossed it over at Artemida's head and got a direct hit. Then we lay down and pretended to be asleep when she started to stir in her sleep. After a few minutes she fell asleep. Then I got another pillow and threw it at her. This time I pretended to sleep and Artemida woke up and looked around and saw me and Kakashi sleeping. So she thought it was her imagination. After a few more times of throwing pillows at her she moves into a different room. I started to chuckle more. After a half an hour I went to sleep and had another dream.  
  
I was in my bed sleeping. A few minutes later I woke up and went down stairs. As I was walking into the kitchen I noticed that it was eerily quiet. I went into the kitchen and saw my mom was murdered. She had her throat slit along with her wrists and kitchen knives were embedded in her body. I ran up the stairs and while I was in the hall of the second floor I heard something dripping and I looked up and saw my cat tied up on the ceiling with its throat slit. I ran into my room and closed the door and went into the closet. As I was in the closet I started to cry. After a few minutes I noticed a weird smell I got up and opened the door so I could see. I saw my dad with hangers through his head. I screamed and ran out of the house and ran down the street. As I was running some men stated to chase me. They had knives and swords. I was running as fast as I could but they caught up to me and just as one of them was going to pierce me I woke up. I screamed as I got up and Kakashi had wakened up when I screamed. He asked  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
I told him the whole story. I told him all the details about the way my parents were killed.  
  
"Tomorrow I'm going to ask Hokage to see if Artemida goes home I think that it's not too safe for her here." I said  
  
"It's not too safe for you here either." He said.  
  
"Your right but I'm a bit stronger than her even though I can't fight too well. All I know is that if it's a guy hit him in the crotch like there's no tomorrow."  
  
"Alright." He said nonchalantly  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~the next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I woke up and made some breakfast. I made some pancakes and some toast. As I was getting breakfast ready I started to sing I Will Remember You by Sarah McLachlan  
  
"I will remember you  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
Don't let your life pass you by  
  
Weep not for the memories  
  
remember the good times that we had?  
  
I let them slip away from us when things got bad  
  
How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun  
  
Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one  
  
I will remember you  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
Don't let your life pass you by  
  
Weep not for the memories  
  
I'm so tired but I can't sleep  
  
Standin' on the edge of something much too deep  
  
It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word  
  
We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard  
  
But I will remember you  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
Don't let your life pass you by  
  
Weep not for the memories  
  
I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to loose  
  
Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose  
  
Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night  
  
You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light  
  
And I will remember you  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
Don't let your life pass you by  
  
Weep not for the memories  
  
And I will remember you  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
Don't let your life pass you by  
  
Weep not for the memories  
  
Weep not for the memories"  
  
As I was singing Kakashi had walked in and was listening to me sing. As I finished up the song and breakfast he said  
"I didn't know that you sing."  
  
"Never asked." I replied.  
"Aren't you going to wake up Artemida?" he asked.  
  
"I think ill let she sleep in plus it might be harder to go through the school day, ill just leave her a note saying I'm going to help out somewhere in the village and she should stay in the apartment." I said.  
"Ok." He said.  
  
After we had breakfast I made some extra for Artemida and left a note. Kakashi had left to go teach Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. I walked to the school and went inside. I saw nobody in the halls and the classrooms were empty. I walked around to see if anybody was there. I kept walking for 20 minutes till I found a person. He had black hair, bushy eyebrows, and blackish brown eyes. He said  
  
"What are you doing in here?"  
  
"I'm temporarily the fitness teacher I guess." I replied.  
  
"My name is Gai." He said.  
  
"Im Ann." I said.  
  
"Why isn't anybody here?" I asked.  
  
"There is a huge spider on the loose in the school." He replied  
  
Then I had started to fidget slightly and said "um that's probably Hannibal."  
  
"Hannibal?" he asked.  
  
"It's my bird eating spider I found yesterday while outside." I murmured.  
  
"Well that thing has been making spider webs all around the school and even bit a few students." (If they have something that there isn't in the Naruto world pretend they do ok?) He said.  
  
I walked out of the school and met another teacher. He was tall, had black hair, and brown eyes (I'm not sure if it's his eye color.) he had what looked like a scar over his nose. I approached him and said  
  
"Hello my name is Ann."  
  
"Hi I'm Iruka." he had said.  
  
"If you're going to the school I would turn now." I told him.  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"My pet Hannibal is loose in there." I said.  
"What's Hannibal?" he asked.  
  
"A bird eating spider, it's as big as a plate!" I replied.  
  
"Ohh great." He said.  
  
We talked for a few more minutes. I had told him about my brothers rose haired tarantula and Iguana. He told me that he disliked foxes and spiders. After a few minutes of talking he invited me to eat some ramen with him so I accepted.  
  
When we were walking we kept talking about things. I told him what it was like in the world I'm from.  
"I usually was the kid that stayed sort of quiet until I found some friends; I started to become a little more social after a few years," I said, "but no one understood me too much they thought that I was a freak, I was often made fun of." I said coldly. "So what's your story?" I asked. "Years ago my parents were killed trying to defend the village from the fox demon when I was about Naruto's age." He replied. "That's so sad." I said. "Yes, but I got over most of it." He said. "I would have never been able to get over it not even a little." I said.  
  
After out orders came in we talked about other random things that came to mind. We had talked about our favorite colors, what foods we like, and things like that.(no perverted things either! Well not yet.he he. j.k.) 


	5. finding portals pt 2

Authoress: hello I am going to finish my other story don't worry ok. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ After we finished eating I asked him  
  
"Would you like to go shopping for food with me?"  
  
"Sure." He replied.  
  
On our way to the market had he asked  
  
"Where do you live?"  
  
"With Kakashi." I replied. He gave me a strange look when I said it. "I'm staying with him till I find an apartment," I said "plus my other friend is here also, she arrived yesterday."  
  
~~~~~~Across the street~~~~~~  
  
As Sakura was walking around town to find Sasuke she saw Iruka with that new strange girl that was the fitness helper person.  
  
"Does she flirt with every guy she can find?" she thought to herself bitterly, "I better go make it clear to her to stay away from Sasuke."  
So she ran to find Sasuke.  
~~~~~ Onto Artemida~~~~ She had awoken a few hours after we had left. And had eaten some breakfast. "Man I can't believe they left me here." She thought.  
  
So she went and wandered out of the apartment or house and went to the forest. She threw a rock while she was deep in the forest. The she went a few feet further and found the portal. She noticed that her hand went through it. "Yay I get to go home." she said. So she took out a cloth and marked the area of the portal, and ran into the village to try to find Kakashi and me.  
  
~~~~~Back to me~~~~ Iruka and I had purchased some carrots, tomatoes, cherries, oranges, meat, and some drinks (non alcoholic I might add). Then I saw Artemida walking towards us in a hurry. She went up to me and said "Could I please talk to you in secret?" "Sure," I said, "be right back Iruka." Then we walk away from him and she told me that she found the portal. After she told me she was smiling and I had a frown on my face. I didn't want to go because I made more friends here than in my world. "Then we should tell Hokage then." I said sadly. "What's wrong Ann?" she asked. "Well I don't want to leave that's all." I replied. "Yes but you know that we don't belong here." She said. So we all went to the Hokage, on the way I explained what happened to Artemida and me. On the way to the Hokage's place I had started to sing I will remember you again. I will remember you  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
Don't let your life pass you by  
  
Weep not for the memories  
  
remember the good times that we had?  
  
I let them slip away from us when things got bad  
  
How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun  
  
Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one  
  
I will remember you  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
Don't let your life pass you by  
  
Weep not for the memories  
  
I'm so tired but I can't sleep  
  
Standin' on the edge of something much too deep  
  
It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word  
  
We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard  
  
But I will remember you  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
Don't let your life pass you by  
  
Weep not for the memories  
  
I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to loose  
  
Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose  
  
Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night  
  
You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light  
  
And I will remember you  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
Don't let your life pass you by  
  
Weep not for the memories  
  
And I will remember you  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
Don't let your life pass you by  
  
Weep not for the memories  
  
Weep not for the memories Iruka had heard me sing a bit and thought that the song was sad. When we were passing by I saw Kakashi in the ramen shop. I ran over to him and told him we need to go to the Hokage. Then before we were going to leave a woman went towards Kakashi and started to flirt with him. Then I said "Get away from him." Drunkenly she said "sorry hunny but I saw that he didn't have a boyfriend."  
  
"Ohh but he does." I say taking him away from her. I lean in close to him and said quietly "play along." "And who is his girlfriend?" she asked. "I am." I said. "No way your kind of young for him, and I don't see you kissing him either."  
  
"Fine then you just wants to see us kiss then?" I asked slightly worried.  
  
"Just to prove that you're his girlfriend." She replied.  
  
"Ohh great." I muttered then I said "ill be right back ok I forgot something at the school," as I ran off. I then arrived at a store and sot some mint gum and started to chew it. (Mint gum usually calms me down). Then I decided that I would do it so we could go to Hokage's. I ran back as fast as I could and saw the woman trying to seduce him, it was very funny also, when she saw me she glared at me. When she asked what I had to get I said  
  
"I left my money at school." I lied. Then I said "you want proof that we are a couple than ask him."  
  
"So are you both a couple?" she Dunkley asked.  
  
"Why should I have to answer you?" he said nonchalantly.  
  
"Well that won't help you princess." She said. 


	6. going home and back to strange land

The moment for the next chapter! Do I kiss him? Do I not?  
  
The questions go back and fourth in my mind 'should I kiss him?' I thought. 'Well it would be to stop that woman from bothering him, but what she tells everyone or if someone sees?' I was getting more confused by the second. Then I looked at Kakashi and then I asked "May I talk with him for a few moments?" to them. "whatever." She had sounded a bit more sober.  
  
Then I pull Kakashi off to the side and said "we should just walk off and hope she doesn't bother us, we need to get to the portal, and can you use one of your techniques to teleport us there?" "Hai I can then lets try it now." He replied  
  
Then he started to do some hand movements and then I held onto him and then in a cloud of smoke we were gone. We then appeared by the others, yet they somehow hadn't noticed. I then called out Artemida's name and they turned around. We walked up to then and then I said "Well this is goodbye to you guys for a while, I will try to visit you as much as I can ok?"  
  
Then Artemida walked through the portal and I followed her. We had arrived in my room and then my mom called from down stairs. "Are you both alright? You haven't answered my for three minuets." "Yes mom we are alright." I yelled down.  
  
Then we both walked down stairs and I tried to look sick. "Why did it take you so long to give Ann her homework" mother had asked. "How long was I?" asked Artemida. "Five hours." She had replied. I had wide eyes and then I made up an excuse by saying "she had to help me with a few math lessons because I was having trouble and she had to teach me some of the science lessons also, she was very through I teaching me she could even become a teacher." I lied with a smile. Then mother said "alright then." And went on with her work. Then my mother asked "Artemida would you like to stay for dinner?" "Ohh no I better get home." She replied. With that she went out the door and I went up to my room after I ate some dinner. I was up there and changed into jeans and a black sleeveless shirt with white outline of a dragon. And put on a reversible vest with grey fleece on the inside and black material on the outside. I also wear a brown leather belt and I put on some black navy boots. Then I am somehow pulled towards my closet and then there was a bright red light, and suddenly it went through my body and the last thing I remember is that I see my body somewhat changing.  
  
A few hours later I wake up and look into the mirror. I notice that my vision is a it blurry so I take off my glasses and I notice that my vision is back to normal. I was slightly confused at why this was happening then I remember the red light passing through my body. Then the next thing I know I feel like I'm being pushed towards my closet to where the portal is. In a sudden panic I try to grab the nearest thing to which are some tapes and DVDs. They were The Evil Dead (I love that movie it's so scary.), the Corsican Brothers, Ace Ventura, Forever Evil, Mountaintop Motel Massacre, and Texas Chainsaw Massacre movies(all of them). Then the next thing I know I fell into the forests again. Then the last thing I remember before I passed out was someone running towards me and seeing Kakashi calling my name walking towards me.  
  
So how did I do? Please R&R HINT: if you review more I ad more chapters 


	7. i go back! YAY

Ok here is the next chapter ^_^. Any thing in italics it's a thought.  
  
When I woke up I saw that I was in my room on my bed. "It was just a dream?" I kept looking around and decided to take a shower. I walked out of my room and went down the stairs and I looked at the clock and it was 10 a.m.  
  
A few minutes after I had finished and got dressed I was back in my room. I was brushing my hair and walked around my room. I had dropped my brush when I found the cloths I was wearing while I was in Kohana (sp?) I then quickly went and called Artemida and when she answered I said  
"Ok look Artemida im going to go back today ok if my mom asks say im with a friend. I might stay there for a week or more." I hung up before she answered back. Then I packed a bag with some thing that I might need like my cd player, few cds. I packed some pants and some jeans, my mothers bra (you'll see why im taking it with me soon.) I also got some tapes (horror movies only). Shoes, socks, my book on vampire species and ghosts and spirits. With that I put on my coat and get my money and grab my house keys. Then I go to a department store and make a few purchases (you'll see what they are soon also). Then I go back to my house and get ready to go back. I walked into my room and put my purchases into the bag and walked into my closet. While I walked in I started to fall. Then the next thing I know is that I dropped my bag and it landed on the ground, but I landed in a lake. I then swam up and tried to find my bag. I got out of the lake and saw it near a tree. Then I picked it up and walked near the Hidden Leaf Village. As I walked into the village the people were surprised to see me.  
Then I somehow found where the Hokage is. I walked into the office. I then walked to Hokage's office or room and knocked.  
  
"Come in" he said. I walked in and said "Hello Hokage, how are you?" Little did I notice that some other people were in the room also. Sorry it's a short chapter well hey I also updated my other story too.. 


	8. i'm back and I give Iruka a hug!

Hello ppl I have noticed that I did a typo in chapter 5 you may find it extremely funny. I put drunkenly she said "sorry hunny but I saw that he didn't have a boyfriend." I meant to put girlfriend. rotfl.This picture is a memorial to Yondaime because he died (AND I WANT YOU YO SEE HIS SEXINESS!!!!)  
After I was in the office the Hokage was looking at me like I was a ghost. "What?" I asked him. Then I felt like their was some people behind me. I quickly turned around and saw no one there. Then I walked closer and closer by the wall. I saw something in the shadows of the room. Then out of instinct I push my hand against the wall.  
"Hokage is there anyway to get more light into the room?" I ask. "Yes here." He said as he went and started to light some candles in the corners of the room (he knows whose is in the shadows don't worry). When the light was clearer I saw that it was Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto. (Ill explain why they are in the office in a minute) "How'd you known that we were here," asked a bewildered Naruto,"did Kakashi sensei teach you that?" "No I learned it a few years ago when some one had tried to kill my family." I replied rather coldly.  
Then Naruto had a sad look on his face. I then softened up and said "don't worry I can probably teach it to you if you'd like." With a warm smile on my face. "It might become useful if you plan to become one of the future Hokage's." Naruto then looked happy. "Um Hokage I need to speak to you for a minute." I said. "Sure what is it?" Hokage asked. "Do you have any apartments available?" I asked. "Sure, but don't you want to be in Kakashi's apartment?" he said. "Well I just don't want to be in the way for him, plus it would be easier to surprise him also." I said. "If you would want to I guess you can then." Hokage said. "Thank you it's greatly appreciated." I said to him. "I can get you one by the end of the day, so why don't you leave your stuff here and go around the village." Hokage said. "Ok then." I replied. I set my stuff down and walked out of the office and went into the streets. Since I still had some money I went to a ramen stand where Iruka and I had ate. I ordered a chicken flavored broth with the ramen. I went to sit down in one of the booths they had and started to eat. A few minutes after I was eating Naruto walked into the store. After he ordered the ramen he looked for a place to eat. I stood up and waved for him to sit at the table. He walked over and sat down. Then we both started to eat.After we finished he said "when are you going to teach me the trick?" "It's not a trick it's an instinct everyone has, some are not as strong as others." I told him. "We will start when Kakashi isn't training you ok." I told him. "Well he isn't training me now, please?" he asked. "Ohh ok then, and where is Kakashi?" I asked. "He is on a mission now," he stated, "He should be back either tomorrow or the day after." "Good, then I can surprise him." I thoughtfully said. Then we both got up and I went to the cashier and paid for the food. Then I looked at Naruto beside me and it looked like he didn't have any money so I paid for his food as well. Then we both walked out and walked down the street. As we were on the street I saw some of the old students that had the fitness (gym) class that I temporally taught. Then I pulled Naruto over with me and said hello to them. "How is your injury?" I asked Hitarouo.Ohh hell with it his name is Steve! (The guy that got hit in his privet place in the earlier chapter) "It's getting better now a days." Said Steve. "Well it was nice seeing you again." I said waving goodbye. As Naruto and me walked further I asked "I would have visited earlier, but somehow I passed out before I was going to here." "You were passed out for 3 days?!!!!!" he yelled shocked. "What are you talking about I passed out for almost 2 ½ days?" I said. As we were on out way to the Hokage's again to pick up my stuff and to find where my apartment was I saw Iruka walking from the direction of the ninja academy. "Hello Iruka!!" I yelled over and ran towards him. "Hello Ann how have you been?" he asked. "You can call me Annie if you want." I stated while hugging him (^_^) Naruto just looked at me strangely. "How are you Naruto?" Iruka asked. "Good Annie and I ate some ramen today," Naruto said eagerly about the ramen, "And she is going to teach me some things also." "I'm also going to the Hokage's to get my stuff and see where the new apartment is." I said letting go of Iruka. Then Iruka said "well I guess ill join you two also." As we were all walking to Hokage's I started to sing (copy rite Stevie Nicks)  
I took my love, I took it down  
  
Climbed a mountain and I turned around  
  
I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills  
  
'Till the landslide brought me down  
Oh, mirror in the sky  
  
what is love  
  
Can the child within my heart rise above  
  
Can I sail through the changing ocean tides  
  
Can I handle the seasons of my life  
Well, I've been afraid of changing  
  
'Cause I've built my life around you  
  
But time makes you get bolder  
  
Even children get older  
  
And I'm getting older too  
Oh, take my love, take it down  
  
Climb a mountain and turn around  
  
If you see my reflection in the snow covered hills  
  
Well the landslide will bring it down  
If you see my reflection in the snow covered hills  
  
Well the landslide will bring it down. After I finished we arrived at the Hokage's and Naruto and Iruka were looking at me. "What it's one of my favorite songs," I said, "It's preformed by a singer name Stevie Nicks." 


	9. Kitsune Stone

Hi here is a new chapter to Kakashi and Me. Hope you like and thank you too those who reviewed. I don't own anything cept for myself.  
  
.  
.  
  
Its P.O.V. 'I can't believe that they think im Ana; they are clueless' it thought as Naruto and it were walking down to the new apartment.  
  
"Hey Naruto I think I can walk on my own now, ill be okay." It said. "Are you sure?" replied Naruto, "We could probably get ramen first." "Naruto I don't feel too hungry right now." It replied.  
So then Naruto started to walk to his apartment by himself. It still had a few more miles to walk.  
  
My P.O.V. I woke up after that kitsune changeling attacked me. (I have a pic of what she looks like e-mail me if you want to see her)  
  
flashback Kakashi walked up to me and helped me up from the ground and then he pulled out a dagger and almost hit me. Then Kakashi sprouted fox ears, and his outfit started to transform into a dress (imagine Kakashi in a dress...LMFAO....) and was shorter. It then started to speak. "Ana if you do not give me the Kitsune Stone or I will kill everyone close to you." "I don't know what you are talking about!" I shouted at her. She then hit me on the head with the back of her dagger and saw her taking my stuff before I blacked out. end of F.B.   
  
"What the hell is the Kitsune Stone??!" I pondered.  
  
I got up and tried to find my way back to Kohana. (Spelling?) As im walking I feel as if im being watched so I quicken my pace. I walked faster when I heard some twigs snap. I turn around and it was Sasuke, no wait it was Itachi! I tried to turn around and run, but when I turned I twisted my ankle and fell. "Ohh shit," I hissed, "It always happens, and it had to happen now." I looked back and he is walking closer to me. I quickly try to get up. At first I almost fall down again, but I keep my balance. (If I weren't so scared I would be singing the Itachi theme song made my Mida) and I started to run as fast as I can. Hopefully he didn't go after me (why in hell would he?). I made it into the Hidden Leaf Village and tried to remember where the Hokage is.  
  
'Think Ann think!' I thought to myself "why can't I remember??" I said aloud.  
  
'Because I took your memories' a voice said in my head. I was startled and looked around to see where she was.  
  
Then I saw a large office building and went towards it. I walked in and there was Hokage talking with another shinobi. After they were done I walked over to Hokage and talked with him and told him what happened. (Im lazy and don't want to type all of the convo down)  
  
"Ill send shinobi to find her now." Hokage said.  
  
Hopefully within a half an hour they caught her and brought her to Hokage and me. When they brought her in she was still looking like me. She started to talk in some language we could understand. She then saw me and hissed at me showing her fangs. Her eyes turned red for a moment then back to my green and brown.  
  
She then yelled "where is the Kitsune Stone Ana!!"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about and my names not Ana!" I shout at her.  
  
She broke free and tried to stab me with the dagger she hid within her. I fell backwards after getting cut on the arms. Then one of the shinobi killed her with a katana.  
  
I then tried to tend to my wounds without the Hokage knowing, but he found out anyway. He then got a nurse to help me. After she bandaged my arms and put bandages on my face, I got up but then I winced and fell down. She asked what happened and I said I fell in the woods and I probably twisted or sprained my ankles.  
  
"Has this happened before to you?" she asked.  
  
"Yes I have at least 6 times on each leg." I replied.  
  
"You are going to rest for the next few days, and I don't want to walk around unless its necessary got that?" she said.  
  
"Yes" I replied.  
  
Hokage came in and told her she can go.  
  
"Kakashi should be back in a few minutes and I told the receptionist (don't know if they have one) that id be in here."  
  
After a few minuets the door opened and walked in.....  
  
Review with who you think it is!!!! BYES!!! 


	10. note

Hello sorry but this is just an authors not and I am saying that there will be only two more chapters to this story, but don't worry there will be a sequel. 


	11. new friend and apartment

Ok Hi there is probably going to only 2 or 3 more chapters.  
  
Then the door opened and nobody was there.  
  
'Probably just the wind' I thought.  
  
Then Hokage and I heard a faint noise.  
  
"What was that?" I asked Hokage.  
  
"I'm not so sure it sounded like it came from outside. Ill go see what it is you go rest." Replied Hokage.  
  
So then I lay down and closed my eyes. After ten minuets I felt that something jump in my lap. I jerked awake and saw a little kitten in my lap crawling up towards me and I lifted my hand and started to pet it. The kitten was obviously a girl. Her fur had many colors including black, dark brown, light brown, orange and tan. Her fur was also long and had a bush tail.  
  
"I think ill call you Miyu." I said while petting it.  
  
"Why Miyu??" someone had said while coming into the room.  
  
I looked and saw Kakashi standing next to me. I stared at him momentarily before I said  
  
"So how is my favorite shinobi?" then I hugged him.  
  
"Fine, but you still did not answer my question." he pointed out.  
  
"I have a favorite anime, cartoon, called Vampire Princess Miyu and it's a little hard to describe what it's about since I haven't seen it in years." I answered him.  
  
'Felt like I haven't seen him in years. I missed you so much' I thought.  
  
Then the Hokage came in and said that there is still an apartment that nobody is probably going to use.  
  
"I guess I could use it then." I said.  
  
"Alright then." Hokage said.  
  
"I'll invite friends for a sleepover then," I happily stated.  
  
But my expression turned into that of a worried one and said "but I will have no one to spend most of my time with and how will I pay for it?" 


End file.
